1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-terrorism, more particularly to anti-terrorism measures for safeguarding the mail, and most specifically to safeguarding the mail from transmission of bacterial biological agents including Bacillus antracis, i.e. anthrax.
2. General Background
The specific problem addressed herein first came to the attention of the public in early October 2001 when the first case of mail transferred anthrax infection became known which was only several weeks after the terrorist destruction of the world trade center in New York City on Sep. 11, 2001. In the second month following this it became publicly apparent that anthrax bacteria was being sent through the U.S. Mail as confirmed by the deaths of several U.S. Postal Service (U.S.P.S.) employees from anthrax infection. Anthrax is contracted by cutaneous contact or inhalation of spores. Clostridium botulinum is primarily contracted by ingestion. Bubonic plague is caused by a bacterium of the genus Pasteurella and is contracted by both cutaneous contact and inhalation as is Mycobacterium tuberculosis. All of these bacterial biological agents have been recognized as current or potential terrorist weapons readily deployed through the mail.
Smallpox has also been recognized as a potential terrorist weapon that could also be deployed through the mail but is a virus and although it has been decades since smallpox vaccinations were administered on a large scale the vaccine is known to be quite good, i.e. relatively benign and easily administered in a single step. Smallpox vaccine was administered to six and a half million people, virtually the entire population of New York City, in the last public outbreak of smallpox in the United States in 1947 with only a handful of deaths resulting from the vaccination and fewer deaths from the outbreak. The only known vaccine for anthrax, in contrast, is considered problematic. The vaccine has been known for several decades but was only approved by the Federal Drug and Food Administration during the time discussed above in which mail borne anthrax infection became publicly known.
The anthrax vaccination currently available is publicly known to contain impurities from which side effects result. The vaccination, moreover, is not accomplished in a single step but requires four different inoculations months apart from each other and hence cannot be readily administered to anyone in a relatively brief amount of time. It is considered that vaccinations, which in principle rely upon the development of antibodies by the human body in reaction to a very small amount of the biological agent addressed, are inherently better suited to guard against viral rather than bacterial infections. Bacterial infections are typically combated with antibiotics, which are ineffective against viruses, and viruses are typically combated with vaccination. Every late fall or early winter there is typically a new strain of influenza virus for which a vaccine is developed and administered to people requesting the same.
Anthrax is particularly virulent and lethal because by the time that infection is manifest antibiotics are relatively ineffective. Without either a vaccine which can be safely and readily administered to large numbers of people or diagnosis early enough to enable effective treatment with antibiotics it is considered that anthrax, and other similar biological agents which can be contracted by contact or inhalation, presents a very serious terrorist weapon readily deployed through the mail and therefore a poignant need exists for an effective means of preventing such infection by means of this vector.
Objects of the Invention
A primary object of the present invention is the prevention of transmitting bacterial biological agents including Bacillus antracis, i.e. anthrax, through the mail.
A first ancillary objective of the present invention is a system for ensuring that mail does not contain biological agents including Bacillus antracis, i.e. anthrax.
A first auxiliary objective of the present invention is a means of recognizing mail as containing biological agents including Bacillus antracis, i.e. anthrax, without opening that mail.
A second ancillary objective of the present invention is means of recognizing mail containing biological agents including Bacillus antracis, i.e. anthrax, before handling that mail.
A second auxiliary objective of the present invention is a quarantine means for placing mail in quarantine during transportation.
A third auxiliary objective of the present invention is a quarantine means for placing mail in quarantine during storage.
Principles Relating to the Present Invention
In achievement of the above stated objectives it is considered that packaging and containers for mail be equipped with means of indicating the presence of bacterial biological agents including Bacillus antracis, i.e. anthrax, within that mail. It is suggested that an acidic acid-base indicator compound which changes color, when neutralized by volatile bases including gaseous amines produced by live bacteria, be utilized for visual indication. The indicator compound must be in communication with the interior of the package or container but must be read from the outside without opening the package or container which must further provide an effective seal against leakage of any bacteria therein. Paper is sufficient to provide this seal if a full enclosure is obtained and plastic, metal, and other materials are perfectly satisfactory in providing a sufficient seal if a full physical enclosure is effected.
An otherwise conventional paper envelope with a substantially transparent clear panel with an indicator disposed interiorly thereupon is suggested for primary public use. The indicator preferably is made from acidic acid-base indicator solution having a pH of 2-5 disposed upon an appropriately porous substrate. A polymeric matrix, particularly including alkoxysilanes, is specifically recommended which is readily manufactured in thin sheets and readily adheres to paper and other plastics including glassine, Cellophane(trademark), and polyethylene which are specifically suggested for the clear panel. But the substrate can be paper, cotton, string, or any moderately porous material of essentially neutral color which will not obscure the change in color of the indicator solution therein caused by pH neutralization resulting from exposure to gaseous amines produced by live bacteria. The change in color is substantially irreversible, reversal requires weeks in an amine free environment, and will occur in moderate ambient temperatures down to below freezing if an appropriate indicator solution is utilized.
The rate of response and detection sensitivity of the indicator solution is improved by use of non-volatile acids and other components including concentrated sulfuric acid,sulfamic acid, phosphoric acid, zeolites, alumina, polyacrylic acid and suphonated perfluoroethylene. Preferred acidic acid-base indicators include: halogenated xanthene dyes, e.g. Phloxine B, Rose Bengal; Erythorsins; sulphonated azo dyes, e.g. Congo Red, Metanil Yellow; and sulphonated hydroxy-functional triphenylmethane dyes, e.g. Bromophenol Blue, Bromocresol Green, Phenol Red. Satisfactory operation below freezing is considered to be highly desirable and substantial irreversibility of the color change is considered necessary.
With further regard to an envelope providing a visual indication of live bacteria therein it is considered that such envelopes, and all other mail packaging including boxes which are intended for use by the public in enclosing material to be mailed, further preferably possess a means of verifying authenticity which is preferably invisible to humans but machine readable. A thin film plastic with magnetically stored information is suggested as are other authenticity means commonly deployed upon currency. Electronic fingerprints or xe2x80x98watermarksxe2x80x99 read by scanning devices embedded in a plastic window to which the substrate is affixed is specifically recommended. The objective is to avoid fraudulent imitation of the envelope or packaging.
It is also considered that, since an envelope or package deposited with the postal service might not possess a bacterial biological agent/toxin indicator and/or may not be properly sealed, it is desirable to detect the presence of bacterial biological agents/toxins in a container in which mail is deposited. This includes deposit boxes or collection containers colloquially known as mail boxes. These containers are typically steel enclosures with a hinged door weight biased shut through which letters and packages up one pound in the U.S. are legally deposited with the U.S.P.S. It is suggested that an indicator utilizing an acidic acid-base indicator solution deposed thereupon and thereby coated be positioned upon a wall of the container. Rather than a thin sheet however, it is suggested that a substantially transparent pane of rigid plastic or glass be utilized to provide the visibility of the indication element interiorly disposed behind this window.
It is similarly suggested that containers for transportation and storage of mail which provide a full enclosure of the same, be equipped with a bacterial biological agent/toxin indicator located behind a rigid substantially transparent window in a wall so that the mail held therein is effectively held in quarantine. It is further suggested that these quarantine containers also possess a substantially airtight seal and at least one air port by which a negative pressure with regard to ambient can be applied to the interior. The application of negative pressure will induce the release of any bacterial biological agents and toxins from envelopes and packages and enable detection of the same which otherwise might not be detected.
Disposition of a substrate coated with acidic acid-base indicator solution upon an article intended to be worn by U.S.P.S. employees is also suggested. A clip on style badge and gloves each bearing a bacterial biological agent/toxin indicator thereupon to be worn in a room containing mail, and/or when handling mail, are specifically recommended. It is also suggested that the substrate be comprised of threads which can be woven into the clothing intended to be worn by U.S.P.S. employees.
Details regarding the best known manner of construction and use of a system in accordance with the principles relating to the present invention may be appreciated with a reading of the discussion below, especially if made with reference to the drawings attached hereto and described briefly below.